


The Ties That Bind

by iamthegps



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hux is a sassy bitch, Prompt Fill, Ren is not impressed, and Obi-Wan's his greatuncle which explains why he's such a sassy bitch, every ginger is related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthegps/pseuds/iamthegps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4023301#cmt4023301, who wanted a world wherein all gingers are related to one another- including General Hux, and his Great-Uncle Kenobi- with bonus points for Kylo finding out and shitting a brick.<br/>=====<br/>All it takes is one visit from your family to make your life that much harder... But still, there's a way to salvage this situation. There has to be. </p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> The gingers must always stand in solidarity with one another...

Hux had never had much of a Force sensitivity. At least, not enough of one to attract the attention of Kylo Ren (or, spirits help him, _Snoke_ ), and that suited the General right down to the ground. He could, when he really relaxed in his quarters at night (the very idea made him laugh uncontrollably), feel a faint light glowing at the back of his mind, but General Hux was no Jedi. Not like his Great-Uncle Kenobi, anyway.

He knew his lineage full well, his mother having explained it to him when he was little to get back at his father for dropping the one statue she had ever actually liked. "Your father's mother was the littlest sister of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the old Jedi Knight," she told him, "and that makes you his great-nephew." Hux had snickered.

"Dad's related to Obi-Wan Kenobi? But he hates him!" His mother just smirked and patted him on the back. Unlike his father, Hux had never been bothered by his lineage. That's not to say he went around bragging about being related to one of the people that Snoke most personally hated, but he could respect a good warrior when he saw one and Great-Uncle Kenobi was most definitely good. 

And then, disgustingly soon after the Starkiller affair, one of his cousins came to visit. Well, okay, so maybe Reyen was his second cousin, and maybe it was less that he visited and more that he got caught smuggling booze on his starship because he was 20K in the hole to one of the Hutt clan and they were threatening to _do things_ to him if he didn't pay them back and now Hux had to bail his sorry ginger ass out of trouble _again,_ and-

No, no, he would be calm. He would breath in through his nose, out through his mouth, and suppress his urge to kill. And then, after he'd let Ren have a little fun with him, he'd find some way to get Reyen the hell off his base. 

He should have known it wouldn't work out that easily. He'd known Reyen since childhood and in all that time he'd never heard the man _shut the fuck up._ It was like a physical compulsion, and so (because life had a special hatred for bad people who were good at their jobs) a mere hour after dumping his cousin into the guards' laps he hears the distant sound of an angry Kylo Ren approaching, screaming something nigh incomprehensible about Kenobis. It was one of many times in his life Hux really, truly wished he could use the Force- if only to screw right off this satellite.

Everyone else had scattered like roaches when they heard Kylo approaching, so Hux just sat back calmly in his chair and waited for the show to begin. Ren burst through the door, making a beeline for the General. "You- he- you utter bastard, how could you be related to Obi-Wan Kenobi, what the actual-" Hux cut off his sputtering with a serene smile.

"Tell me, Ren, how many other gingers have you ever seen?" Ren glared at him suspiciously.

"Not many." 

"That's because there _aren't_ many, and I'll tell you why."

"I really don't care." Undaunted, Hux plowed ahead.

"That's because all of us are, however distantly, from the same planet. Not only the same planet, but the same bloodline, in fact. Kenobi's bloodline. So, the next time you meet a ginger-"

"I'll kill him," Ren growled. "You know how much Snoke hates Kenobi, when he gets word of this-"

"Oh, but he won't." 

"Don't sound so sure of yourself, General. I could tell him everything." 

"Oh, but you won't." It felt good to score a point in their decade-long pissing contest, so Hux indulged himself a little and let the process stretch out. "Because I know something you don't. Or rather, I remember something you don't."

"And that is?" Ren shot back. 

"I remember- quite distinctly, in fact- dragging you all the way to the evac shuttle after you got roundly thrashed by an ex-Storm Trooper, a shag rug, and a midget from the desert. Now obviously you don't recall it, seeing as you had been knocked completely unconscious. I on the other hand..." He trailed off with a shrug, doing his best not to cackle at the distinctive shade of puce Ren was turning. "Shall I continue?" 

"No, Hux, I think you've made your point," Ren managed to grit out from between his sudden case of lockjaw. "It'll stay between us- for now." Hux was just thinking that he'd gotten off lucky without being run through when the intercom popped on and informed everyone on the satellite that a red-haired prisoner was escaping. 

Hux decided it was worth the broken nose to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to tag on to this theme, here's your fun anthropology fact for the day: every person with blue eyes is descended from one man with a genetic mutation who lived approximately ten thousand years ago. I told that to a blue-eyed kid in high school and he refused to believe me so I printed off my sources and showed them to him the next day and he looked at me funny until we graduated.


End file.
